fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Deano
Deano is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Deano grew up in the seaside town of Portallini. In high school, he worked at the boat docks where he cleaned and repaired gondolas. He was mentored by the late, great gondolier, Maximo Del Mare. After years of practice, Deano became an official Gondolier. Though not the best singer, he can whistle like a bird. His enchanting melodies can be heard echoing through the canalways as he guides the locals around town. Appearance Deano wears a light brown hat with red ribbon. He wears white and blue striped shirt, black pants with red ribbon, and white shoes with blue laces. Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi (except in five holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce (except in six holidays) *Parmesan Cheese (except in ten holidays) *5 Mushrooms (except in Romano Wedding; four Mushrooms in Halloween) *4 Clams (except in four holidays; two Clams in New Year) *Random toppings in other holidays *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blackberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Sprinkles *Gummy Worm, Cherry, Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Roll with Strawberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Blue Moon Drizzle *Red Velvet Bearclaw with Blackberry Jelly (French Cruller in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Regular Ring with Apple Pie Filling (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Apple Drizzle (Caramel in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Calypso Wings *4 Thai Chili Tofu Skewers (right) *2 Potato Skins (right) *6 French Fries (left) *Blue Cheese, Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese slices (right) *6 Mushrooms (left, bottom right half) *2 Capicolas (top right half) *6 Banana Peppers (right) *Regular bake *4 pieces Trivia *Deano appears on his gondola at the start of each day. **Except in Gondola 500, where Nick appears sometimes instead of him, and during New Year, when the water is frozen. *He also appears in Grab-a-Roni Gondola. *Deano dresses up as an astronaut for Halloween. *Deano is the only male customer who debuted in Pastaria. *When Deano leans down to grade his order, the ribbon on his gondolier hat stays erect and tilts along with him, rather than staying straight and drooping down as it would in real life. * Deano is the third customer to debut as a closer in one game, become a regular customer the next, and then return in a later game as a closer again (Kahuna and Hank are the others). Next Chefs * Papa's Next Chefs 2014: He earned more votes than Connor in the first round. He then lost to Tony in the Sugarplum finals, making 2nd place in the Sugarplum division. * Papa's Next Chefs 2015: He lost to Hacky Zak in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Sasha in the Wasabi Division. Gallery Deano h.png|Deano's Halloween costume, he is an astronaut 1 deano.png|All of Deano's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Deano and Shannon.jpg|Deano and Shannon in the line Perfect Pasta for Deano.png Perfect Pasta for Deano 2.png Perfect Pasta for Deano 3.png Perfect Pasta for Deano 4.png mad deano.png|Horrible pasta!! Ooh i am angry. Hank will be here shortly. Don't fret. Screenshot from 2014-04-28 10-08-42.png|Deano as Normal Customer (in Donuteria) deno.PNG|Deano giving Mandi a ride Deaneo.jpg|Old Version (Pastaria) Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.37.35.png|Deano, standing Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.16.25.png|Deano is not pleased with the Rolls he received. Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.45.18.png|Deano plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.45.24.png 10805096_1594497747438879_1908146922_n.jpg|Perfect Pizza for Deano! Deano unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png (Donuteria) Deano before star customer.png Deano perfectpizza.png|Deano's first order:a perfect pizza! Deano 2.jpg Epicpizzafail .jpg|Here's a tip: DON'T ORDER A PIZZA FROM JOY!!!! Fanart Deano.PNG|EightballPixels steps up to the plate once again. Image.jpg Deano_by_magicmusic.jpg Gondola_by_magicmusic.jpg Deano_by_PeppermintLeaf.jpg bandicam 2015-05-26 20-58-56-927.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:D Characters